


Wings of Desire

by Pipezinha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Wing Grooming, Wing sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Aziraphale precisa de um trato nas asas. Crowley pode dar um jeito nisso.Vamos fazer uma fic todinha para satisfazer minha tara por asas.Good Omens pertence ao Neil Gaiman, ao Terry Prachett e só vou usar seus personagens para minha diversão e perversão.





	Wings of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoxterCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/gifts).

Aziraphale rotacionou os ombros incomodado. Não, não eram os músculos normais do avatar humano que estavam travados.

-O que mais pode me causar essa impressão de peso nas costas se... Oh! - e tentou se lembrar da última vez em que cuidou das asas. Ficou vermelho. Há seis meses atrás Crowley e ele tiveram uma sessão de cuidados que terminou muito bem. BEM até demais, se ele fosse sincero. - Mas eu preciso de outra.

Crowley entrou na cozinha, flagrando o anjo em seus pensamentos.

-No que você está pensando, que ficou vermelho desse jeito? Safadeza logo cedo, ne?

-Pensando no diabo, eis que ele aparece, não diz o ditado? -Aziraphale riu, tentando contornar a situação.

-Eu moro aqui, é inevitável. Mas me diz, qual é a boa de hoje? - Crowley envolveu o outro, mordiscando sua orelha.

-Minhas asas estão me incomodando, acho que precisamos de mais um “dia de spa alado”.

-Sem problemas. Vou ajeitar o atelier para você se esparramar à vontade, já te chamo.

Quando o chamado veio, Aziraphale sentiu já antes de entrar o perfume das velas e do óleo aquecido. Olhou para o enorme puff de massagem com suas protuberâncias e ficou vermelho.

-Oh, não, nada disso. Nós dois sabemos o que acontece quando massageamos nossas asas, por que disfarçar? Tira a roupa e abraça o puff, Anjo. Já aqueci minhas mãos.

Aziraphale tirou a roupa e deitando de bruços no puff, estendeu as asas, alongando de uma ponta a outra. Crowley pegou a escova e passou nas primárias, procurando penas quebradas ou fora de alinhamento. Zira sentiu a conhecida comichão nos mamilos. Sorriu. Quando a escova fez o mesmo caminho nas secundárias, os mamilos já estavam duros e sensíveis. Mas o anjo procurou se controlar e não se esfregar no puff. Auto controle que só durou até metade do caminho para as penas de cobertura. Crowley sorriu com o cantinho da boca e debruçando mais sobre o corpo do outro sussurrou no ouvido do preternatural esposo:

-Relaxa, Anjo. Mesmo que você goze agora, tem toda uma outra asa para nossa diversão. - E passando os dedos pelas penas escapulárias, segurou a base da asa e estralou.

O alívio de Aziraphale foi diretamente proporcional ao gemido que ele deu. A bunda angelical, perdição de um certo demônio se ergueu e o citado demônio penetrou sem necessidade de aviso. O anjo deu um gritinho e cravou as unhas no puff, se esfregando com intenção nele. Anthony estalou os dedos e o estéreo do atelier começou a tocar “You can leave your hat on” enquanto ele mexia os quadris no ritmo da música.

-Você poderia era aumentar o ritmo, isso sim. - arfou Aziraphale.

-Não. Temos toda uma outra asa ainda, por que pressa? - Crowley rodeou a orelha angelical com a língua bífida. Trocou a música por Body Language, do Queen.

Aziraphale gemeu mais ainda e se esfregou nas protuberâncias do puff. Gozou num uivo e Crowley saiu de dentro dele, pegando a escova e indo fazer o caminho da outra asa. Zira miraculou o pote de óleo aquecido para perto de suas mãos, esfregou uma na outra e começou a passar pelo corpo, ao ritmo da música. Crowley fez uma pausa para colocar Kiss do Prince assim que o Queen acabou. Zira entortou o pescoço para beijá-lo nos momentos certos. E continuou se auto massageando, esperando o estralo da outra base.

Anthony trocou a música para Marvin Gaye e estralou a base da asa, virando o amante para ele. Os olhos azuis esverdeados estavam em chamas. Os dedos do anjo, lambuzados de óleo perfumado alcançaram a entrada apertadinha do outro. Crowley só ergueu os braços e se estendeu no ar. Assim que Azzy puxou-o pelos quadris para penetrá-lo, foram as asas negras que se alongaram de uma ponta a outra do atelier, dando equilíbrio à ação.

Aziraphale adorava fazer amor com Crowley com as asas abertas. Parecia que havia mais no ato que simplesmente satisfação carnal. Bem, talvez pra ele, porque o outro estava perdido em tesão, alternando mover os quadris para cima e para baixo e se esfregar em sua virilha. Se era isso que seu amado precisava, era isso que ele ia ter. E segurando forte no ombro e quadril do outro, Aziraphale estabeleceu um ritmo forte e preciso. Crowley jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gritar, incentivando o outro a meter mais e mais forte.

A sensação do orgasmo chegando foi aumentando até que foi a vez do anjo rugir. Aziraphale sabia que Crowley era sensível a esse tipo de onda sonora. O preternatural esposo simplesmente se desmanchou em seus braços, soluçando de prazer.

No chão, o puff se transformou num futon e eles desceram, o demônio totalmente exausto. Ele fechou as asas negras, deixando que Aziraphale o acomodasse em seu peito, abraçando e envolvendo os dois com as asas brancas, agora bem penteadas e alinhadas.

-Obrigado, Amado. - o anjo beijou a testa suada.

-Sempre que precisar, meu Anjo. É um prazer servi-lo nisso. - o outro quase não aguentava os olhos abertos. Bocejou e se ajeitou melhor. - Pode acreditar.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Fiz! Sexo com asas abertas. As músicas que ME ajudaram no roteiro:  
1) Let's get it on – Marvin Gaye  
2) Sexual Healing – Marvin Gaye  
3) Let's stay together – Al Green  
4) You can leave your hat on – Joe Cocker  
5) I want your sex – George Michael   
6) Body Language – Queen  
7) Hot Space – Queen  
8) Kiss – Prince  
20/10/2019.


End file.
